


Pizza and Beer

by ami_ven



Series: First Date [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack find a first date venue that's more their speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #02 "the best time"

There was a pizza place a block from Jack's house. The airman assigned to drive them had hesitated to simply leave them there, but a general and a lieutenant colonel pulled enough collective weight to make him follow orders.

While they waited for their order, the teenaged kid behind the counter kept looking their way, glancing between Jack's loose tie and the heeled shoes in Sam's hand.

Fifteen minutes later, they were up on Jack's roof, enjoying the pizza, cold beer and, of course, each other. Encouraged by the warm summer air, Jack had ditched his jacket and tie, his shirt untucked, while Sam's dress had been replaced by one of his old t-shirts.

In addition to the telescope, there was only one squashy lawn chair, but as Sam sprawled half across Jack's lap, she discovered she really didn't mind.

"Who thought that French place was a good idea?" she asked, after a moment.

Jack was slightly distracted in tracing patterns on the bare skin above Sam's knee. "Um... Daniel."

"I suppose it's the thought that counts," said Sam. "Still, we ought to thank him. Maybe a gift card to a sports bar somewhere?"

"You are evil, Carter!" Jack laughed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Loved?" she questioned, teasingly.

He twined their fingers together. "Love. Present tense. And future, too. You want some more pizza?"

Sam thumped his shoulder with her free hand. "Jerk."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me."

Her grin snuck back. "Yes, sir," she purred.

"Evil..." Jack muttered again, and kissed her.

"I think we should forget about that French place," said Sam, when they broke apart a long moment later, "and call _this_ our first date."

"Good," said Jack, pulling her in for another kiss. "Because I'm having the best time..." 

THE END


End file.
